


Brushing the Night

by KaylaShay



Category: White Collar
Genre: Body Paint, Established Relationship, Multi, Post-Series, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Neal can't sleep, art has always been a way to pass the time. Now he has two willing canvases on which to showcase his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brushing the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Triskellion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskellion/gifts).



> **Rating** : FR21  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not USA or whoever else owns it, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Pairings** : Peter/El/Neal  
>  **Fandoms** : White Collar  
>  **Genre** : Threesome  
>  **Warnings** : None  
>  **Word Count** : 1,500  
>  **Beta** : All mistakes are my own.  
>  **Written For** : Originally intended for my [Kink Bingo Communal Card](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/223290.html) prompt "writing on the body" but it morphed into painting because of Neal. But since there isn't an official challenge for this card, I'm not worried about it. For triskellion and sinfulslasher.

Sleeping was hard for Neal. It had started back when he was still Danny and his mother would leave him home alone while she worked a night shift for extra money. He would curl himself into his closet and draw to shut out the sounds of a hot St. Louis night out of him mind. The occasional gunshot would always break through and ruin the project he was working when he jerked his hand across the page.

His ability to function on little sleep served him well while he was on the run. He was able to case places all night and still enjoy a sun filled breakfast in the morning near the Eiffel Tower.

Prison reminded so much of his childhood in St. Louis that he easily fell into those old patterns. He'd stay up late into the night listening to the sounds of the other cells around him. He was always thankful that he'd somehow been given his own bunk. He had a feeling that Mozzie had a hand in that, but the little guy would never say a word about it.

Now, he was free of the anklet, prison and was never alone when it was time to bed down for the night. Generally, Peter was on one side and El was curled into the other, holding him in place. Their subconscious's were probably afraid of him making a run for it even though that was the last thought on his mind these days.

Neal didn't do it all the time, just once every few months. He'd make sure it was a night that he pleasured both Peter and El until they collapsed into a deep sleep. Worming his way out from underneath Peter's octopus like arms and legs took all of his expertise, but he always succeeded. Once at the foot of the bed, Neal would let his eyes roam over Peter and El's nude bodies. They were striking when awake, but in sleep, their appeal went to a whole new plane for Neal.

Eventually he would shake himself from his musings and slip into the guest room where he kept all of his art supplies. The washable body paint was something he kept hidden in case Peter finally carried through on his threat to pitch the stuff. However, Neal knew the threat was as hallow as the threat to send him back to prison had been all those years ago. With his paints and some brushes in hand, he slipped back into the bedroom, sparing a pat on the head for Satchmo who always watched him do his best work on his owners.

Neal always set up on El's side of the bed first. He would carefully pull the chair that was off to the side over to the bed and then reach out and sweep her hair away from her face. She was always on her side still in curve from where he had been spooned behind her. With her hair out of the way, he started with a deep green, trailing a vine down the curve of her body. He let himself get caught up in the freedom of painting a masterpiece of his own design over her delicate form. He ignored his hardening erection as the shape of flowers and vines slowly covered the visible parts of El's skin.

Neal saved her available breast for last. He was always fascinated with how her nipple would harden the moment his brush started to glaze over it with the paints. This was also the moment when her eyes would blink open and Neal would be blessed with a smile as she kept perfectly still for him to finish.

When the last touch was placed across her breast, Neal sat down the brush and placed his fingers to his lips while giving a nod at Peter's sleeping form on the other side of the bed. El just smiled and moved her leg slight, trying not to jostle the bed or smudge Neal's work if the paint hadn't completely dried.

Neal obliged El's unspoken request and slipped his hand in between El's legs. He wiggled his long fingers until he found the spot he was searching form. El gave a small hum, but otherwise, she kept silent as Neal slipped his fingers into her ever-dampening body. With his other hand, Neal reached underneath the painted breast and took El's unpainted nipple between his fingers. It soon firmed up under his ministrations and he could see El fighting against the sounds she desperately wanted to make.

All too soon, she clenched his hand between her legs and closed her eyes as she rode out her pleasure in silence. The moment was not lost on Neal's burgeoning erection, but he wanted it to last. When El opened her eyes again, Neal could see the sleep returning to her, so he leaned in kissed her, letting his fingers trail through her hair. He petted her that way until she slipped back into slumber.

Neal took the moment to slowly jack is cock as he looked at Peter on the other side of the bed. The man was lying on his back with one arm in the open space where Neal had previously been. The whole front of Peter's body was an open canvas and Neal was ready for the challenge.

Dropping his dick, Neal relocated his chair and started on Peter's upper body. With an unusually wide expanse to work with, Neal decided to go for something he had planned in his head but never put to paper or canvas. He worked with concentration as he painted the Burkes' living room couch, Peter and El curled together like he had seen millions of times. As Neal moved lower on Peter's body, he added himself to the picture, sitting on the floor with his head pillowed on Peter's leg.

Neal placed is leg stretched out so that his ankle stopped at the base of Peter's cock. Then he smiled as he recreated the anklet he used to wear wrapping around Peter's cock like a ring. He was so focused on his work that he was startled by Peter's gruff voice above him.

"Worried about losing track of it?"

"Maybe," Neal responded as he added a little drop of green paint for the indicator light. "It might wonder off if El and I don't keep it guarded."

"It likes it just fine where it is. Unless you now of anymore smart, leggy, brunettes running around the area."

"Only ones," El's sleepy voice came from the other side of the bed. "I had Dianna do a discrete search."

"That's settled then. Since you woke it up, how about you take care of it."

Neal smiled as he leaned into Peter's body and let his fingers drag along the growing erection. To Neal's satisfaction, the paint most kept its shape, only a few cracks appearing as Peter's skin stretched beneath it. Wrapping his hand around Peter's dick just above the paint, Neal sucked the head into his mouth. He worked his tongue along the ridge and was pleased when he heard Peter's moan of pleasure from above.

Neal didn't waste time, knowing that Peter preferred middle of the night sex to go quickly. He put all of his acquired skills to work and used his free hand to play with Peter's balls. One day, he hoped to paint them, but for now, he just enjoyed the feel of them in his hand.

It didn't take long for Peter to start thrusting his hips upward and then Neal felt the salty tang of come filling his mouth. Only a little leaked out and Peter used a finger to wipe it up and feed it back to Neal's welcoming mouth.

Once Peter was satisfied, the man looked over at Neal's leaking erection and patted the empty space in the middle of the bed. Neal quickly closed up his paints and crawled back to where he had originally been. Peter didn't hesitate in spooning up behind him and Neal could feel the smear of the still damp paint on his own back.

The ruining of his work was forgotten as Peter took his dick in a firm grasp and started jacking him. Neal loved the feel of Peter's large calloused hand running over his sensitive cock and it did take him long for come to squirt across El's hip where she had scooted back against him.

With his second release of the night complete, Neal finally felt sleep overtaking him. He reached his arm out and wrapped it around El's body the same as Peter was doing with him. He gave her a light kiss to back of her neck.

Neal fell asleep with a smile on his face and his lovers all around him, but not before he gave one final thought for the messy state they would all be in when morning came. However, the shower was big enough for all three of them.


End file.
